


And, again, we're here

by tiffabucks



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Gay, Time Travel, happy ending i guess, tbh i dont even wtf im doing here, theyre born to be together but they cant be together, theyre in l o v e, wait this is kinda angst, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffabucks/pseuds/tiffabucks
Summary: Giselle looks at the Christmas light as her presence slowly disappear.Still, the sun is pretty. Winter is coming.She will meet her Minjeong (again) soon.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Uchinaga Eri | Giselle
Kudos: 2





	And, again, we're here

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!!
> 
> well, this is my first work on aespa's tag aaand i have to admit im kinda nervous but at the same time im proud since winselle is hella cute~hehe
> 
> alsooo, i think u guys will notice that english is NOT my first language at all, so grammar mistakes will eventually occur in this story lmao -- but i also think it's a good way of practice so feel free to correct me if you want! <3
> 
> see ya soon ;)

_"I've missed you so fucking much."_

Minjeong has never been a woman of too many words, Eri knew that - after all, that's the main reason her nickmane is Winter. She also doesn't know if they were supposed to meet at that decade, but it feels right anyway so she doesn't really care if it's trouble or not. If it's just some peaceful sea before the freaking storm that she knows is coming at them.

She doesn't care _at all._

_Because it's **her.**_

And, even though she didn't say anything back, Winter still smiled at her while walking closer, hugging her thightly because it's been _a lot_ since the last time they met while _knowing_ each other.

They both know time is a concept and they're kind of lucky to have that power, that control over things so important to normal people. They know that today they are in the 60's but, maybe tomorrow or even last week, they could be _anywhere_ in the world. Giselle could be in the middle of WWII tomorrow while Winter will be fighting against some robots in 3450.

Time is so fucking relative when it comes to them.

But still, maybe that's the reason they know how to enjoy every single second they have together.

Because even though now they both are aware of each other and how much they missed and love each other, there are times where they don't know each other - _Yet._

They know they will fall in love every single time, they know they have already met before and they know that they are soulmates that will never die. They know that this is supposed to be a curse they don't like to talk about it, but even though the situation being sad. Eri always said that is a good thing because they can evolve their love with the world. That is cool that they can see opinions and people changing - for the good or for the bad. They can see _things_ changing while dancing the same song in different decades. Thinking that maybe they are kissing in a forbiddent place now that in the future will be so fucking safe for people like them. Because _they know_ that in the future those kisses will be important and people will look at them proudly.

Even though _now_ no one says that love is love. They know that not that far from there someone is thinking that way, preparing to fight a war that they will gladly join at all decades.

_Yeah, they are supposed to do all of that._

_Still, they are not supposed to be together._

_"Giselle"_ she says in a murmur, hugging her even tighter when Eri finally corresponds her hug, running her shaky fingers through her hair and smelling that fragance that says everything.

**It has really been a long time since they meet knowing each other.**

Last time she saw her, Winter was watching some ducks in the park while across the street that dumb singer got shot. Eri knew she was curious to see that, but Minjeong was just _too cute_. With that cute red beanie and a white dress, smiling cheerfully to the ducks. She just didn't have the face of someone who had been hurt from the truth yet. _She didn't know anything._

Minjeong noticed her, of course. And waved at her like they were close friends. Eri corresponded with a shaky smile, shaking her head while deciding follow her path to the soon-dead-singer.

They know something has changed. They _always_ clicked. Giselle knew exactly what she's feeling at the moment because she's used to that too. The feeling that you're not _that_ alone in a big world being imortal and with no sense of what the fuck they're doing there. What's the reason in being so powerful but feeling so freaking empty _all. the. fucking. time._

She doesn't know the times she can't recognize her, of course. Even though she can still remember all of the memories of everything she's done while traveling. There's no point in being immortal if you can't remember shit.

She just can't remember her, maybe that's the worst part - where the curse _really_ works. The fact that she knows that the girl is important and she cannot let her go. _Not again._ That fear because she doesn't know what the hell has changed inside of her, how that void she could avoid so perfectly through the years became so big and so much more painful. Living everyday with a feeling that is _so_ strong and so misterious. That sensation that something is missing but you just can't know what it is. Even though you know everything. You know who will die, who will live and who will win that shit she learnt not care at all.

_She knows absolutely all the things of the universe - but this._

This weird feeling that there's something missing inside of her.

**They hear screams.**

**The singer is dead ~~again~~.**

**Giselle doesn't care, Winter is so pretty.**

**Minjeong does not care either.**

**They stare at each other while people start running to the place where a pool of blood starts to begin.**

**Giselle thinks of a excuse to talk to her again. Maybe a tip that even though it sounds like that, Minjeong is not alone.**

**She will be with her all the time, even though she doesn't know that yet.**

**But of course she can't.**

**That's the fucking course.**

**She couldn't even notice when Winter faded away.**

_"I've missed you too"_ she finally says, her voice muffled because of her mouth on her neck. Trying to hold the tears when Winter chuckles.

 _"I have just saw you last week! We were watching that Live Aid Concert... Something like that."_ She chuckles again, looking deeply at her. _"I was smoking pot! It was SO GOOD! Oh. yeah. and I fell for you again. But you didn't recognize me... You were too busy crying over that Elton guy."_

_"Did I smile, at least?"_

And the Winter finally kisses her.

The universe starts being a little more pretty for them after that.

_"We always smile to each other, remember?"_

Eri kisses her back.

They don't care that they are in a crappy hotel in the middle of nowhere. Giselle kisses her like they were again in the Egypt, watching the pyramids being built and Winter proposing to her. Giselle laughing because the concept of marriage it's kind of bullshit with them and Winter getting mad because the pyramids are fucking beautiful and she could feel Eri fading away as they kissed. She kisses her just like that, saying 'I do' while disappearing. Smiling with the confidence that they will meet again.

> _It's not a proper curse if they can't have the opportunity to meet from time to time, right?_
> 
> _It's the pain that moves everything._

Minjeong corresponds her kiss with the eyes closed, holding Eri just like she did when they've watched people fighting in Stonewall for the first time - even though that other times are strong and deep as well. The first one is the most beautiful one. Not with people didn't mind them kissing in the middle of the street while bricks and flowers and dirty trash were throwing at the cops. Even though it was the worst decade for them at all, they were _proud_ of their love. At first, they thought people were protecting them and their naivety (they had just come back from 2048). But them they realized something more _stronger_ than that.

They were protecting their _love._ And their right to show that with any affection they want to.

When they separated, the bricks were still in the air. They said goodbye because Winter had to go.

Giselle didn't cry, even though she wanted to. She just watched the love of her love disappear again in her arms with a sad smile, assuring that they will meet again soon. And even though she was hurt and weak again. She knew that something _bigger_ was happening there.

So she took a brick for the ground near her and throw it at the wall as well.

People there cheer.

And then she felt really sad that the right to be human had to be won with so much violence.

Winter places her hand in her chest, squeezing it softly and unbottoning her shirt as Giselle whines, but does not stop her.

_It's true. She misses her._

They make love on that bed the same way they did with Aristotle, Winter being mad at that "fucking smartass" because he thought Giselle was too pretty. They kiss and moan like it's the end of the war again - _both wars._ Because they've met again and they know each other again and they just wanted to kiss and talk about everything and nothing because _they fit and it's a shame they can't enjoy the way they want._

Eri she can feel as Minjeong's body starts acting slowly, her head so fuzzy and confused while hugging her because leaving is the worst part of all. Where she will ended up? Will it be dangerous? Will it be so alone again? Will Giselle be there at least to smile at her or she will just vague alone feeling empty?

They don't know.

That they can't know.

Minjeong says one last time how much she misses her.

_How much she **loves** her._

It's messy and complicated. But it's their life and they should just go along with it.

A little of each other is much better than nothing of them at all.

Giselle cries when the room is finally empty, it hurts when she's the one going away. But it hurts even more being the one left behind.

And even though the sun went down and people are clamming for justice downstairs. She doesn't mind that the world is about to change for better. She is supposed to be happy because it's christmas and people do think next year will be better.

She misses Minjeong, as always. She still can feel her smell on the sheets, people behind her singing dumb christmas songs as she stays up naked and look at the small window.

The sun is pretty, winter is coming.

She will meet her Minjeong soon.


End file.
